Wanna Watch The Sequel?
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Midoriya and Jirou have a movie date at his house.


Jirou was really hard to impress. Izuku had learned this pretty early on in their interactions and for the most part, he had stopped trying. He had learned that he would embarrass himself 3 times more if he went out of his way to impress her and it was easier to just indulge her snarkiness. Once he learned to calm down a little (a work in progress for sure) he could even have a little fun with it, too.

"This movie better be good," Jirou said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

He smiled at her from his position on the floor where he was leaning over the DVD player. "You'll like it, trust me." He told her.

He face was set in her typical unamused expression as he moved to join her on the couch, taking the popcorn from the table and setting it between them. He used to find that expression of hers intimidating, sometimes he still did, but now he understood that it was just her default expression and tried harder not to get nervous every time he saw it. She looked at him for a long moment before she relaxed into the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You're suspiciously cheerful," She said.

He frowned. "Suspicious?" He repeated.

"I stared at you for a whole minute and you didn't freak out," She said. She shoved popcorn into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before adding, "It doesn't get more suspicious than that."

Izuku felt his face heat up as he looked away from her. The reason that he hadn't been nervous was that he was getting used to her, but her pointing it out that and making him think of how close he felt they'd grown caused him to be embarrassed anyway. Now that she'd said something he couldn't stop thinking about it, wondering what impression she'd gotten, what she was thinking, over analyzing everything from the arch of her eyebrow to the tone of her voice and putting himself into a frenzy. He was tripping over his words as she tried to deny her claim. "I-It's n-not-"

She smirked and let out a small laugh. "That's more like it."

He stopped, looking at her with wide eyes. "Y-you tricked me!" He exclaimed. He felt really silly. He was just thinking about getting used yo her and he'd fallen right into her trap anyway.

"I couldn't help," She said. "You're pretty easy to trick."

He leaned into his seat and pouted, reaching out to the bowl of popcorn and eating them one kernel at a time. It wasn't a satisfying way to eat popcorn, but he was letting himself just a little over her trick.

She leaned over to bump their shoulders together. "Don't sulk." She told him.

He continued to sulk until the DVD previews passed. "Do you want anything else to drink before we start?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good." She said. "That's a dumb title," She told him.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," He told her as he hit play."

"You didn't show me the cover," She pointed out. "Also, not a book."

He rolled his eyes, but he smiled at her snark. There was no use in pointing out that it was an expression or trying to argue his point. Jirou liked to argue with him and he didn't want to get her started before the first five minutes of the movie. He sighed and shook his head fondly. "Give it a chance," He said.

"I'm here, right?" She said. It was quiet a few minutes as the opening scene played out. That quiet didn't last. "What an idiot."

"It's only the first ten minutes," Izuku said.

"Still an idiot," Jirou said. She stuffed more popcorn in her mouth as she leaned forward enthusiastically. "This whole plot wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so stupid."

"How was he supposed to know that would happen?" Izuku asked her.

"Who touches random glowing objects without questioning what they are?" She asked him. "I'll tell you who, an idiot."

The rest of the movie continued that way. Jirou got more amused and enthusiastic the more snarky she could be, and Izuku played devil's advocate just to give her something to play off of. He was smiling as he watched her. The popcorn bowl was nearly empty between them.

"This movie was so bad," She told him with a laugh. "What was even with that plot?" She asked.

"I thought it was pretty entertaining," He said.

"The hero was an idiot, the plot was thinner than a shoe string, and romance was laughable."

"Yeah," He agreed. "It was."

She turned to look at him a smile slowly spreading across her lips. "You got a bad movie on purpose, didn't you?" She accused.

"I told you that you'd like it," He said.

"You sneaky devil," She said, pouncing on him with a grin. She trapped him in a headlock and ruffled his hair as he laughed and halfheartedly attempted to escape. "You tricked me!"

"I was only following your lead," He told her between burst of laughter. "You trick me all the time."

She smiled widely at her and they got caught staring into each other's eyes. Jirou looked away as she felt a blush come over. "You're gonna be the first one to look away this time?" He asked teasingly.

"Sh-shut up!" She said, pushing his shoulder as she let him go.

He grinned at her, reaching out to take her hand. "Thanks for watching with me," He said. "I had fun."

Her eyes glanced down to their hands and she laced their fingers together, blushing brighter. "I had fun, too."

"It's not that late yet," He said. "Do you wanna watch the sequel?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."


End file.
